Paving machines are used to apply, spread, and compact a mat paving material over a paving surface. A paving machine generally includes a tractor and a screed assembly having a number of screed plates. The tractor has a hopper for receiving paving material such as, asphalt, from a truck and a conveyor system for transferring the paving material rearwardly from the hopper for discharge onto the paving surface. The paving machine includes augers to spread the paving material across the paving surface in front of the screed assembly.
The screed assembly smoothens and compacts the paving material on the paving surface. To facilitate a proper deposition of the paving material, the screed plates are typically heated. Heating the screed plates assists the paving material in flowing under the screed plates and reduces adhesion of the paving material to the screed plates. If the screed plates are not adequately heated, the bituminous mixture of the paving material contacts the bottom of the screed plate and begins to harden, resulting in build-up of paving material and excessive drag. Generally, screed plates are heated to a temperature close to the temperature of the heated asphalt material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,735 is related to a controller for a heating system of a paving screed including a screed plate. The heating system is connected with the screed and configured to transfer thermal energy to the screed plate and includes an actuator configured to adjust thermal energy output of the heating system. The controller includes a temperature sensor connectable with the screed and configured to sense temperature of the screed plate. The sensor is also configured to generate electrical signals proportional to sensed temperature. An electrical logic circuit is electrically connected with the sensor and is electrically connectable with the actuator. The logic circuit is configured to compare a temperature signal from the sensor with a desired temperature value and to automatically operate the actuator such that the actuator adjusts thermal energy output of the heating system so as to maintain screed temperature about the desired temperature value.
The screed plates may undergo wear and tear over a period of time due to friction with the paving material, temperature etc. The screed plates may not wear evenly and the misshaped plates affect the mat and a performance of the machine. As such, the screed plates may need to be replaced as and when required for smooth operation of the paving machine. Conventionally, the screed plates are checked and replaced based on the service life or every season.
However, in some cases, the screed plates may be non-operational and may need to be replaced sooner even before their service life due to various other reasons such as, harsh and dynamically changing operating conditions, amount of material laid, operator error etc. Offline checking of the screed plates for damage may decrease the operational time of the paving machine and may affect the productivity. As such, there exists a need for efficiently monitoring a condition of the paving machine.